TDCR!: Total Drama Comeback Reviewed!
by The Blue Griffin
Summary: Ezekiel and Duncan find , so they look through until they find TDC. If this is annoying, I don't care, dedicated to Kobald! Who inspired me and some other authors.


**A/N: More praise for Kobald for his Awesome Stories! I got a person saying to do a kobald praise or a total drama island season, which I would have to do later.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ezekiel was looking on a laptop he found in DJ's bag. "I wondo'or if I'm famous yet?" he spoke to himself. He typed in 'Ezekiel' on the laptop. "Let's see, eh. Bible related, Bible related, Bible related. Hmmm, Let's try 'Ezekiel of total drama island."

He typed it in. "Hmm, there are a lot oof' 'Fanfictions'." He then typed in 'Total Drama Island Fanfiction'. "Oh my Go'd, over 3000 stories!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Shut it Home school, I'm trying to sleep!" Duncan shouted.

"No, look, eh. We have 3000 stories about us. I'm checking how many are about me..... Two pages, eh!" Ezekiel happily exclaimed. "How many are about me? Duncan asked. "Let's see.................................................................twen-twenty-five pages."

"Yah! How 'bout Courtney?" He asked again. "Let's see,...five." "What, that can't be..that's Cody you idiot." Duncan responded. "Oh, well let me-" Ezekiel started before being cut off by Duncan.

"Why are there so many Cody and Noah's? Warnings, slash and gay sex.... okay, let's look at something else."

After so many stories and looking to see who was most popular, least popular, and in between, they found one story called Total Drama Comeback.

"Click on that." Duncan said pointing to Total Drama Comeback.

______________________________________________________________________________

"You know, I would act like that if they forced me to do another season, eh."

"That's my Courtney, give him a bloody nose!"

"I hope it goes to Owen, eh. Awww, well, at least he's an intern, eh. Wait, is that good?"

"I'm not a nerd, how can I be a nerd! It makes me want to bash this author's face in!"

"Ohhh, Cody got pawno'd.. Is that right eh?" "No."

"Ha, fat twin got booted off." "I don't think she wears boots, eh."

"My head hurts, eh. What does a round rectangle lo'ok like?"

"Cody beat psycho. This is unrealistic."

"Wow Duncan, your girlfriends a bitch for getting Geoff voted off. Did I use bitch right? I heard you moaning in your sleep and calling Courtney a bitch." "I will hurt you so bad Ezekiel."

"Cufflink challenge. Hmmm, I remember that one."

"LeSauna, maybe I can start calling her that. I mean she is kind of hot." "Why, is she sick, eh."

"Wow, poor Leshawna, eh"

"Katana blades, eh?"

"You know, I can't imagine Justin going far."

"What's eating Taylor, eh." "You've been hanging around Lindsay to much."

"Snow, woop dee doo. I only think China is gaining the ability to control weather." "Ya, but who will control Heather? Heh, I made a joke, eh."

"Yay, my Taylor is back to normal! EEEEE, eh!" "You REALLY have been hanging around Lindsay to much."

"Darn, I was voted off." "Okay? Are you Lindsay in disguise?" "No, I'm Evakial."

"A romance challenge, and I'm paired with Bridgette! Oh, my nose is bleeding, eh."

"So nerd and twin. A perfect couple."

"Aww, DJ was a good player, although he had a fear of everything."

"I'm with Heather, Gosh!" "If you imitate any other contestant, I will kill you."

"I still don't get what Harold did wrong, eh. I only called him a traitor so Courtney won't kill me."

"Man, Cody got Trent voted off, what a crow, eh." "What? Cody didn't get Trent voted off, Heather did! And also, What a crow?"

"Ewww, I'm going to puke, eh." "Please point the other way."

"Why is she still mad at Cody, eh? Stop fighting! Stop fighting!" "Stop yelling!"

"Courtney no! Don't forgive him! Nooooo!"

"You kno'ow, I had that dream before, except the bear was wearing a purple tu-tu, eh."

"Booyah! Race cars!" "You know that race car backwards is race car, eh."

"......." "Stop crying, eh, It's just a story!"

"Duncan, this is your type of challenge" ".....I don't feel like talking."

"Owie, that will leave a bruiser." "You are weird, very weird."

"Noooo! Taylor!" "Didn't I tell you to stop?"

"Ohhh, I like dares!" "I dare you to shut up."

"This story is starting to suck."

"Ohhh, more dares!" "You didn't finish your earlier dare."

"How did Eva get so far?"

"I swear! I didn't do it, eh!" "Okay, this is insulting."

"Over Two-thousand volts, I think he'd be dead, eh."

"Oh, I SAW that coming. I made another joke....what's Saw?"

"Ahhhh! Don't kill me!" "Ezekiel, you don't go out often do you?"

"YA, Led Zeppelin!" "What's a Zeppelin, eh?"

"Ha, I can't believe cheater got so far." "You know what's ironic? I don't even like country that mo'och, eh."

"I was at that resort to long, they hypnotized me into thinking I was 'hip'." "Wha?"

"Beth and Justin? I think the modeling got to his head." "How'd it get there, eh?"

"What is an 'orgy' anyway, eh." "I'll tell you when your older." "That's what my mom said when I asked her where babies come from, but she still hasn't told me."

"Awwww, I think someone else should have gone, he was nice." "I don't really care."

"We like Zeke! We like Zeke!" "Didn't I tell you that you didn't finish your dare."

"Ha, you lost." "......MOMMY!" "Like you said, it's just a story."

______________________________________________________________________________

It was sunrise, Ezekiel was in shock at what an orgy was, and Chris woke them all up, by getting a catapult with a sleeping Owen on it, and launched it at the cabins. Ezekiel and Duncan got up, and started to show everyone the story.

"It's beautiful." DJ responded. "It's a waste of ink." Heather stated coldly. "It would make a perfect season." Chris said.

"Look for a sequel!" Cody shouted.

Ezekiel typed in 'Total Drama Comeback Two' and clicked on it. Now this one, my friends, is another story reviewed by characters in another story.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Please review, flames excepted, but not liked.**


End file.
